Competencia de comida
by Manu259
Summary: Una amistosa competencia termina en destrucción de la ciudad. Primer crossover, un intento de comedia nomas. ¡Feliz navidad! Espero te guste Stormy.


**Competencia de comida**

 **Buenas al que lea.**

 **Antes que nada les digo que nunca hice un crossover antes así que no tengo idea que tan bien (o que tan mal) haga esto, pido un poco de paciencia nomas.**

 **Hmm, no estoy seguro si es necesario pero aun así lo diré.**

 **Este fic participa en el 'Intercambio de fics' del foro 'Resurgiendo entre las cenizas'**

 **El Intercambio de fics es básicamente que los que participaron se les elige una persona al azar de las demás que estén participando y hacen un fic según lo que esa persona haya pedido, en mi caso me toco hacer un crossover de D-Gray Man y Fairy Tail a pedido de Stormy night of rain92.**

 **Bueno para no hacer esto más largo de lo que ya lo hice.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni D-Gray Man ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen ambos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

-Muy bien aquí tienen-. Mirajane dijo trayendo dos bandejas llenas de comida que de alguna manera hacían equilibrio.

-¿Quién dicen que ganara?- Lucy preguntó a nadie en particular.

-Es difícil, ambos pueden comer una cantidad ridícula-. Erza respondió. -¿Tu que dices Lenalee?-

-Lo siento, pero realmente no sabría decir-.

-Mi dinero va para el Moyashi-.

-¿Por qué Lavi?- Gray le preguntó.

-¿No lo saben?, él es un barril sin fondo, ¿verdad Yu?- En cuanto termino de hablar una katana apareció en su garganta.

-No me llames por ese nombre-.

-Tranquilo Kanda, no hay necesidad de que le rebanes el cuello- Lenalee trato de calmarlo.

-Sí, Lenalee tiene razón solo respira, ¿sí?- Lucy trato de ayudar y después de unos segundos Kanda retiro la espada y la enfundo, haciendo un tch antes salir del gremio.

-Les debo una- Lavi dijo entre lágrimas.

-Parece que van a empezar-. Ante las palabras de Erza todos miraron hacia el centro del gremio donde había dos mesas llenas a mas no poder de comida.

-No pienso perder-. La primer persona dijo sonriendo confiado mientras se frotaba las manos preparándose para comer.

-Eso digo yo- La otra persona dijo sosteniendo cubiertos y esperando la señal de inicio.

-Te voy a ganar Allen-

-No voy a perder Natsu-.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de desafío cuando Mirajane.

-Empiecen-.

-Itadakimasu-. Y con eso ambos empezaron devorar la comida más rápido de lo que la gente podía seguir el paso.

-Ambos se están esforzando-. Lissana dijo observando como desaparecía la comida.

-Por supuesto, ¡ambos son hombres!- Su hermano respondió.

-Vamos Natsu-

-No pierdas Allen-

Todo Fairy Tail empezó a animarlos.

-¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?- Lenalee preguntó mientras ella y Lucy recordaban como termino esto en una batalla de comida.

Natsu, Lucy, Allen y Lenalee habían aceptado un trabajo sobre una especie de monstruo que estaba atacando granjas cercanas a la ciudad de Magnolia.

No les había costado encontrarlo, más bien ni siquiera estaba tratando de esconderse, además de que la razón por la que lo llamaban monstruo es que era del tamaño del edificio del gremio, sino es que más, completamente negro excepto por la cara que no era capaz de mostrar expresión (imagínense la fusión de muchos akumas que apareció en Edo).

Aunque sin duda era grande no era muy fuerte por lo que lo vencieron y volvieron al gremio donde empezaron a contarles sobre lo que había pasado, de ahí los animales que había atacado en las granjas y de alguna manera terminó en '¿Quién creen que coma más entre ellos dos?' aunque Natsu y Allen no parecían particularmente interesados en saber la respuesta, en cuanto todos empezaron a preparar una competencia de comida no se negaron a participar.

-Todavía no puedo entender como la conversación termino de esta manera-. Lucy pensó en voz alta, Lenalee dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda para tratar de animarla.

Luego de una media hora la comida parecía estar acabándose, ambos tenían solo un plato de comida enfrente.

-Vamos, ustedes pueden-. Las personas seguían animándolos.

-Es solo un plato más-

-Esfuércense-

Aunque parecía que ambos podían explotar si comían algo más, tomaron el último plato y lo tragaron de un bocado.

.

.

.

-Etto, ¿quién gano?- Alguien preguntó mientras esperaban un veredicto.

Pero antes de que pudieran Allen y Natsu se levantaron de golpe y salieron corriendo al baño mientras sostenían su boca para no vomitar en el camino.

-¿Entonces es un empate?- Lissana preguntó, nadie sabiendo como contestar.

-Mejor voy a revisar si están bien-. Lavi dijo siguiéndolos al baño.

* * *

En el baño.

Lavi escuchaba como Allen y Natsu parecían estar soltando todo lo que comieron.

-No pensé que vería el día que ustedes vomitaran por comer demasiado- Lavi dijo con tono de broma, aunque ninguno estaba en condición de responderle, antes de medio gritar hacia afuera. -¡Ellos están bien, o bueno, están vivos!-

Lavi se quedó apoyado contra la pared esperando a que terminaran de vomitar.

-Es una lástima saben, habíamos decidido que si Natsu ganaba Erza no lo regañaría por ningún destrozo que hiciera por un año-. Lavi dijo a lo que el Dragon Slayer paró de vomitar.

-Y si Allen ganaba lo ayudaríamos a pagar las deudas que Cross le sigue enviando-. Al igual que Natsu Allen paró de vomitar.

-¿En serio?- Ambos preguntaron al unísono.

-Si-. Ni bien escucharon la confirmación, se hicieron un buche con agua y empezaron a caminar para salir, haciendo que Lavi se acobardara por las expresiones que estaban mostrando.

* * *

En la sala principal del gremio.

En cuanto los vieron salir del baño la gente quiso preguntarles si estaban bien pero al ver las expresiones que mostraban se acobardaron.

Ambos estaban sonriendo, pero no de forma normal, Natsu tenía la sonrisa que usa cuando va a pelear con Erza y la de Allen parecía ser la sonrisa de un demonio.

-Me estoy encendiendo-. Natsu dijo sentándose de nuevo en su lugar.

-Deudas pagadas-. Allen susurro sin que nadie entendiera bien lo que decía.

-Empezaremos la segunda ronda-. Ambos anunciaron pidiendo más comida.

Nuevamente las dos mesas fueron llenadas de comida.

-¿Están seguros de esto?- Mirajane preguntó pero una sola mirada a sus expresiones le dijo todo, ellos solo pararían si sus estómagos explotaban, así que con un suspiro dio inicio a la segunda ronda. –Empiecen-.

Ni bien dijo esto toda la comida que había, desapareció.

-¿Quién gano?- Ambos preguntaron.

-Etto-. No importa como lo vieras había sido un empate pero aún más impresionante la comida había desaparecido al instante, por alguna razón parecían estar tratando esto como una batalla ya que intercambiaron una mirada y se sintió el espíritu de pelea de ambos diciendo 'No pienso perder'.

-Lavi, ¿qué les dijiste?- Lenalee preguntó dándose cuenta de que se lo estaban tomando demasiado en serio.

-Nada solo que si Natsu ganaba Erza no lo regañaría por un año por ningún destrozo que causara, y que si Allen ganaba lo ayudaríamos a pagar las deudas que le envía Cross-. El pelirrojo dijo orgulloso.

-Entonces les mentiste-. Lucy dijo bajando los hombros.

-Había que hacer las cosas más interesantes de alguna manera-.

-Ni siquiera estoy sorprendida-. Lenalee dijo poniendo una mano en su frente.

-Sera mejor que les digamos-. Erza dijo caminando hacia ellos.

-Espera, tan solo deja que sigan un rato más- Lavi suplico, eventualmente convenciéndolas de esperar un poco para decirles.

Luego de que pasara otra hora, toda la comida se había acabado pero aún no había un ganador.

-Lo siento, pero ya no tenemos comida-. Mirajane dijo a Allen y Natsu.

-Entonces decidamos esto con una verdadera batalla- Natsu dijo levantándose.

-Me parece bien-. Allen respondió también levantándose pero antes de que pudieran Erza se puso en medio y dijo.

-Lo siento, pero Lavi les mintió-.

Ambos se detuvieron a mirar a Erza, preguntándole en silencio si lo decía en serio, ella asintió.

Ambos bajaron su cabeza, el aura que salía de ambos apagándose pero unos segundos después volvió a aparecer incluso más grande que antes.

-Lavi- El demonio y el dragón dijeron el nombre del pelirrojo haciendo que todos los presentes se congelaran.

-Etto, vamos c-cálmense, no es para tanto-. Lavi trato de calmarlos pero ellos solo caminaron lentamente hacia él, cuando ya solo había unos cinco pasos de diferencia Lavi trago saliva y se echó a correr.

-VUELVE AQUÍ, MALDITO CONEJO-. Aunque destrozaron la sala debido a lo rápido que aceleraron, regañaron a los tres debido a que su persecución había destruido una gran parte de la ciudad.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá lo dejo.**

 **No sé qué tan bien (o mal) me haya salido pero voy a dejar eso para los que lo leerán, si no pasa algo extraño como que se corta mi internet o similares esto debería estar posteado en Navidad (un poco antes, un poco después, según la diferencia horaria) así que Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo todo el mundo.**


End file.
